


Space Aunt and Spy Mom

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2019 [22]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, Humor, M/M, Magic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Stephen and Tony are supposed to pick up Peter, MJ, and Ned from school for ice cream and pizza, but Tony ends up getting turned into a goat so Natasha and Carol step in.Day twenty-two of the Fictober challenge.





	Space Aunt and Spy Mom

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this at like one yesterday and I just never got around to posting it, so here, have a day late Fictober prompt.  
Prompt: Daydream

**A little over two hours before Peter and friends are supposed to be picked up from school:**

Smiling into the kiss, Tony finally found the resolve to pull away.

"Okay, Doc you got to go get cleaned up so we can pick up the Spider and friends from school in two hours," he told Stephen quietly.

A hum was all he got in reply at first.

"Right, we promised them ice cream and pizza."

With that, Stephen pulled away and headed over to his dresser to grab some clothes, "Try not to summon any extraterrestrial or mythological beings while I'm in the shower."

"I'll try not to," Tony promised.

"I'm serious, Tony, don't touch anything."

**While Stephen was showering:**

Tony was already bored, it had only been ten minutes but still, he was suffering from major boredom.

Stark men were not known for being patient after all.

Picking up one of the most interesting looking tomes from the desk, he started to page through it, only stopping when a piece of paper fell out and onto the floor.

He picked it up just after he placed the book back where he found it.

The words scribbled on the page were foreign to him as he attempted to read them so he simply shrugged before placing the paper on the desk and moving over to the nearby bookshelf to admire some of the strange-looking artifacts.

An orange and red orb that sat on one of the middle shelves automatically caught Tony's eye.

He picked it up on impulse without thinking and started to toss the glass orb up in the air like a baseball, just to catch it.

However, the scrap of paper on the desk caught his eye again, halting his one-person game of catch for a moment.

Still holding the orb in his hand, he walked over in an attempt to decipher the script once again.

"Hey, Friday, can you translate a few phrases for me?" He asked as he tapped his watch face.

"Of course I can Boss, but only if you tell me what you want me to translate."

"Wow, smartass, but the first phrase is 'Facti capra' the secon-" his voice seemed to have faded as he spoke.

"That phrase translates to 'Become goat' in English from Latin, Boss."

**A few minutes later:**

"You didn't touch anything while I was in the shower, did you?" Stephen asked as he walked through the doorway.

Upon seeing the goat in his room along with the Oolm orb on the floor, he automatically knew what happened.

"Of course, you had to touch the one magical object in the room that could turn you into a goat by simply just saying the word." He shook his head and goat Tony bleated at him angrily.

"Yes, I'll get rid of your hooves and no, a kiss won't turn you back," he sighed as he rubbed his forehead in exasperation.

**At Avengers Compound a moment later:**

The phone rang twice before anyone finally picked up.

"Avengers compound, Captain Marvel," One voice said just as a second person picked up.

"You've got Romanoff."

Stephen cleared his throat and shook his head, he had really hoped that Rhodey would be the one to pick up, he never asked too many questions.

"Ah, hello, ladies," he greeted, "I just so happen to need a small favor from one of you."

Natasha had walked into the common room where Carol was lounging and hung up the phone she was on when Carol put hers on speaker.

"Depends on what it is that you need, Doc," Carol told him.

"Tony and I were supposed to pick up Peter and two of his friends from school today for pizza and ice cream but Tony touched a magic artifact that's tied to lost magic and now he's a goat, think one of you could go pick them up?"

Carol just gave Natasha a concerned look, seemingly asking if this was a normal occurrence but she just shrugged.

"You got it, just tell the old goat that I'm taking one of his cars," Natasha said before promptly hanging up.

"Hey, wait, I'm coming too!"

**Shortly after Carol and Natasha arrived at the school:**

"We're here to pick up Michelle Jones, Ned Leeds, and Peter Parker," Natasha told the people at the front desk once she and Carol stepped into the office.

One of the office assistants was a boy who immediately dropped his phone upon seeing the two women standing there.

"Holy crap!" he gasped, immediately seeming to have forgotten the device that fell to the floor.

"You- you're the Black Widow!" on his face was an expression of pure delight.

"Wow, what am I, chopped liver?" Carol joked.

Only then did he notice who she was, "You're Captain Marvel!"

"Good guess, what's your name kid?"

"You can call me Flash, Ma'am." Just as he said that the three kids the two heroes were there to pick up walked through the door.

MJ immediately nudged Peter in the ribs, "Hey, look it's your space aunt and spy mom."

"MJ, they're not- nevermind, where's Mister Stark and Doctor Strange?" he turned his attention to the two women standing there as Ned and MJ signed out.

"Tony turned himself into a goat, and Strange is trying to fix it," Natasha shrugged.

"Yup, so we came to pick you heathens up instead," Carol said as she gave MJ a high five and bumped Ned's fist with her own.

Natasha just shook her head before ruffling Peter's hair, "Heathens indeed, got everything?" she asked, to which all three of the kids just nodded.

**After Carol and Natasha left with the three high schoolers in tow:**

Flash started to live stream once the bell rang to release the rest of the students.

"Bro, I must be daydreaming because I swear I just witnessed Captain freaking Marvel and _The_ Black Widow come in and pick up three of my classmates from school," he said as soon as he turned on the camera.

"Maybe this is all just one very strange fever dream because I swear that one of them offhandedly mentioned that Tony Stark turned himself into a goat," he heavily exhaled before starting to speak again.

"So, yup, I'm hoping this is all just one very screwed up daydream and that maybe I'm just unconscious because I bumped my head or something because if not then I think I might owe some people some apologies," he admitted before signing off and rubbing his hand down his face.

He glanced around for a bit before finally asking someone to pinch him.


End file.
